760
by Gerhin
Summary: The perfect student Twilight Sparkle discover that the world where she lives isn't the place that was told, the Empire is a Dystopian mess, with social problems ,a lot of angst, war, famine and weird crap.  FIRST TRY AT FANFIC


The clouds in the sky blocks every ray of sunshine and the mandatory rain clean the pollution of the overcrowded streets on the downtown, a strange figure moves between the drops of rain, the suburban street is full of old aristocratic house's, all of them abandoned years ago. A teenager girl look desperate a piece of paper by her side there is a "Dragon" kid, they cover themselves from the rain with only a dirty blanket.

-Ms. Sparkle, Are you sure we can be here? - said the Dragon kid.

-Don't worry Spike we're going to meet one of my old friends- Said Twilight looking for a specific address.

The place they come was a ruined home, its walls were cover by death plants, the paint was dry and falling, and over the door there was a huge sign with the diamond symbol in it. Twilight knocked the wooden door, Spike was scared but the sound of the door was absorbed in the loud rain, a child opens the door, she looks afraid and almost hidden herself from the outside.

-Sorry, but for today my sister services... she...- said the young girl, trying to close the door.

-Sweetie Bell is me Twilight; I just want to see if your sister is home-

-Of course she is- Said Sweetie Bell with a happier face - Sister your friend Twilight is looking for you!

In the second floor the second floor there was a young lady, looking through the rain from a window in the balcony, her face looked sad after the words of her little sister. "That's impossible" was the only that came to her mind.

-Let her in Sweetie Bell- Said the young lady, leaving the balcony.

The inside of the home looked nice and comfortable, a little dusty but considering that only two people lived there at the moment, Sweetie Bell took the wet blanket that cover Twilight and Spike, she notice the clothes that Twilight was wearing, it was the Magic Boarding School uniform.

-My Sister will see you in the Tea room-

-Thanks, is the first time I see Rarity in a couple of years, I was wondering if she still remember me- Said Twilight leaving the guest room.

Rarity was serving a cup of tea in silence; Twilight sits in one of the chairs.

-Tell me, for your looks it seems that your "teacher" finally let you come to see the city- Said Rarity with a tone of sarcasm.

-I runaway- Said Twilight with her face down.

-That's impossible; nobody leaves that school without the Sun-God knowing about-

-One of my schoolmates gives me this scroll of forbidden magic, I was stupid enough to use it, It teleport me to one of the streets in the downtown...

... I'm scared if I came back to the see my parents they will turn me on to Celestia, and who knows what she will do to me- Said Twilight crying in desperation.

-She will probably kill you- said rarity with a straight face.

Rarity looked to one of the windows, at the other side of the street there was a dark looking figure moving hasty inside of an attic, drinking the cup of tea in one sip, she look at her desolated friend, in her body there was a strange fragrance but familiar at the same time.

-You came here with kid, don't you? - Asked Rarity.

-Yes, his name is Spike and he...-

-He is a dragon- interrupted Rarity.

-How do you know? - Asked the confused Twilight.

-Back in the day, my family used to have some of their class as servant, their sulfur smell is indistinguishable, you and he should have to take a bath and burn your clothes to avoid suspicion-

-Thanks I can always trust in you- said a grateful Twilight.

Later that day, the hot water and the security of a warm roof allow the young Twilight to forget the memories of hers old school days, when she was the best student in Canterlot and the favorite pupil of the Sun-God herself, but also blinded of the truth that was the real world, trapped here without knowing what to do, hers powers are so unique that just using them will attract the attention of her old "teacher".

But between the steam of the water, there was his new friend, at difference that her, he has no good memories of the past, just a living as a slave cannot be considered a good life, hiding her face in the water she can only smile.

-Tell me Spike, how does it feel the hot water? - Asked Twilight

-I don't know, it's the first time I take a bath-

Continue...


End file.
